A prior art interpretation system is known from WO 01/01158, which discloses a method and a system for determining the make up of a subscriber loop by sending pulses onto the loop and acquiring data based on received echo signals. The known interpretation system is disadvantageous, inter alia, due to comprising limited intelligence.